


'alpha' steve

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky MCU Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Making Out, Sort Of, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, mention of heat sex, slight kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Steve makes an interesting discovery one afternoon when he swipes Bucky's laptop...





	'alpha' steve

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, MCU Kink Bingo square number two: A/B/O: Heat Sex
> 
> I took a different road on this one that I hope everyone ends up enjoying...

“What has you so focused over there?”

Steve’s question had only been meant to break the silence of the living room. He and Bucky had been sitting in almost near silence barring the low music of the radio for almost two hours. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence or anything, it was just that Steve had grown tired of his own computer and was getting restless. He had planned on eventually segwaying into finding out what they were going to do for dinner that night.

What he hadn’t planned on what how Bucky’s cheeks had flushed and his eyes had widened, giving him the appearance of a deer in headlights. 

“Nothing,” Bucky said hurriedly, eyes glancing quickly back down to his screen in a decidedly shifty manner. Steve then noticed Bucky’s eyebrows furrowing in distinct frustration and that Bucky’s hands were gliding on the trackpad of his laptop frantically, likely hiding the evidence.

Okay, now he was intrigued.

In a flash, Steve set his laptop aside and vaulted from the armchair. He bounded over and around the couch just in time to catch sight of Bucky trying desperately to close out what had to be a million different tabs on his web browser. With Bucky distracted, it was child’s play to reach around him and jerk the laptop out of his hands.

“Let’s see what’s so darn interesting,” Steve teased, grinning as he danced away out of Bucky’s reach. 

“Give it back, Steve. I’m serious--” Bucky growled, leaping up and stalking after him. 

Steve, being the more agile of the two of them, managed to evade Bucky easily though doing so meant he didn’t get to look at the laptop screen right away. He laughed airily when Buck’s attempt to lunge at him had him tripping over his own sneakers (served him right for not putting them away) and landing in a heap on the couch. 

“What’s the matter, Buck? Don’t want me to see what porn you’ve been scoping out?” Steve sang, backstepping away from the couch and over into the kitchen. He set the laptop down on the table and finally looked at the screen. 

Now, when Steve had begun this sudden quest, he’d been sure he wasn’t going to find anything special on Bucky’s laptop. His best guess had been that Bucky had been drooling over another pricey motorcycle as if they both didn’t have bikes anyway with his second guess being that Bucky had been reading more of that clickbait garbage that always seemed to drag him in. Bucky’s curiosity always got the best of him and he paid for it with many a virus. And despite his teasing comments, Steve hadn’t been expecting was actual porn.

Well, porn of sorts.

_“Do you like that? Does my omega like being fucked and filled?” Darren rumbled as he thrust into him._

_“Y-yes,” Orion whined, shuddering as Darren pressed him down further into the mattress. His entire body was on fire and he knew the only thing that would help him was Darren. “Need it, need it so much.”_

_The desperate urge brought on by his heat was wreaking havoc on his senses. Orion’s skin was sensitive to everything, to the rough texture of the sheets against his skin, his nipples, and his leaking cock, to the burning warmth of Darren’s body pressed against his. But even with as hypersensitive he was, it wasn’t enough and the frustration of it had him choking on a sob._

_“Shh, baby,” Darren hummed, lips tickling Orion’s ear. “Shh, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Darren’s thrusts grew slower but harder, more focused. The change made Orion cry out, the new rhythm adding to the delicious fire building in his gut. “I’m going to fuck you so hard and deep, going to give you my knot, and pump you so full you’ll never be able to fuck another alpha again.”_

_“Oh, fuck, yes! Do it, fuck me harder---”_

The laptop lid was suddenly slammed shut, bringing Steve back to reality. The reality where Bucky, hand still pressed firmly to the top of his laptop, stared at him with wide, panic stricken eyes. Steve, eyes wide though with shock, could only stare back. 

This time the silence in the apartment was strained.

The radio continued to play on while Steve and Bucky stared at each other. Steve blinked, trying to process what he’d just read. Meanwhile Bucky looked miserable, as if he would dig a hole before curling up in it to die if given the chance. 

Steve wanted to reassure him but, he wasn’t sure what he should be reassuring him about.

“So...that was, uh, that was interesting,” Steve finally said, unable to take the quiet anymore. He swallowed and nodded his head towards the laptop. “Never figured you for that kind of kink,” he said with a nervous chuckle.

Bucky flinched and his shoulders hunched and Steve cursed himself for an idiot. This was all his own damn fault anyway. If he’d just have left Bucky’s computer alone, his boyfriend wouldn’t look so humiliated. He walked around the table so he was next to Bucky. He leaned against the table and pulled Bucky towards him; he resisted at first but ultimately allowed himself to be pulled so his back was to Steve’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve said, squeezing Bucky gently. He hated how stiff Bucky felt in his arms. “I should’ve respected your privacy. What was on your computer wasn’t any of my business and I shouldn’t have taken it.” 

A huff of low laughter let Steve know he was making some headway at least. He had an idea on what to say next but he was a bit apprehensive as to whether it would make things worse or better. In all honesty he’d rather just forget the elephant in the room but Steve knew better; he knew Bucky would assume his silence on the matter was disapproval. It would be better to talk about it now before it had a chance to fester.

“And I’m sorry for teasing you about, you know,” Steve said more quietly. Bucky, who had relaxed slighly, stiffened. Pausing to take a breath, Steve looked up and prayed he was making the right move. “I can see why you like reading that though,” Steve continued, lips brushing Bucky’s ear intentionally to make him shiver, “that was really fucking hot.”

Bucky inhaled sharply, turning to look Steve in the eye. There was a defiant glare in those eyes. “You don’t need to patronize me. I know it’s weird and not hot to you but---”

“Now when did I say that?” Steve countered before Bucky’s accusation was finished. He reached down to grip Bucky by the hips, dragging him forward so their hips met. Steve was a teeny bit amused at how round Bucky’s eyes got when he felt the slight bulge in Steve’s sweats. “It wasn’t exactly a turn off as you can see.”

“But, it’s--it’s like, super weird, right?” Bucky said almost hesitantly as if Steve’s acceptance was impossible and couldn’t be believed. “Normal people aren’t into that stuff--”

Steve cut him off with a kiss, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair just like he liked it and he didn’t let up until Bucky relaxed against him. He nudged Bucky until he was straddling his thigh. 

“Who cares if it’s not super normal,” Steve said, leaning in to press his lips to his favorite spot on Bucky’s jaw. A shuddery inhale was his reward and it made Steve smile. It also gave him an idea on how he could make amends to Bucky. “You think it’s hot, I think it’s hot...I just wished you told me sooner.” 

He took a minute to pull back in order to kiss Bucky deeply before pulling back. Bucky’s eyes were dark in a way that really did things to Steve. He knew exactly where a look like that always led. Bucky tried to move back in to kiss him again but Steve stopped him with a hand on his sternum. “Ah ah ah, we still have something to talk about,” Steve said, rubbing his thumb over the warm t-shirt under his hand. 

Before Bucky could look too worried, Seve continued. “I wanna know, Buck. What is it you like about it?” Steve asked. He leaned in to whisper heatedly. “Is it the idea of fucking me? Of fucking me so hard and deep into the mattress I can’t do anything but practically cry about how good it feels, is that what it is?” 

Bucky gasped, probably more from the quick nip Steve gave to his neck before he switched which ear he was whispering in than his words, or at least that was Steve’s theory but he could be wrong. Bucky gripped at Steve’s biceps and yeah, he was more than likely going to have some bruises there come morning. Not that he cared.

Steve had a feeling he wasn’t going to be the only one sporting a few marks.

“Or is it the thought of me fucking you?” Steve offered. He slipped his hands underneath the waistband of Bucky’s sweats to grip the firm swell of his ass. Bucky gasped and rutted his hips forward onto Steve’s thigh. Steve chuckled. “Oh yeah, that’s it. That’s what you want. You want me to hold you down and fuck you like an animal. You love the idea of being so damn needy, you’d just lay there and take it, take my cock like you were made for it.”

The intensity of his own words should have freaked Steve out but he was too preoccupied with the effect they were having on Bucky. He looked on in amazement as Bucky writhed in his lap, groaning as he rocked back into Steve’s hands before rolling his hips forward onto his thigh.

Cradling Bucky’s head in his palm and gripping him by the hip, Steve pulled them tightly together. “Do you want me to?” he asked softly. His hand slipped back underneath Bucky’s pants. “Just tell me and I will. I’d do anything for you, Bucky. I wanna make you feel so good.”

“Yes, god, fucking yes,” Bucky moaned. He gripped Steve’s shoulders to push him away only to crash their mouths together in a kiss. They both gasped for breath by the time it was over. Bucky’s eyes burned into Steve’s. “Bedroom, right the fuck now.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice.

 

The trip to from the living room, down the hall, and into the bedroom was a whirlwind of clothes flying in different directions, kisses that had just a touch too much teeth, and pit-stops made to rut against each other frantically. In retrospect, Steve was honestly surprised they even made to the bedroom, let alone that they managed to find the lubes and condoms as well as prep Bucky properly. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” Bucky groaned, craning to look over his shoulder. He glared at him and Steve really tried to keep the amused smirk off his face but he just couldn’t. Bucky looked so adorably rumpled and grumpy. 

“What’s that?” Steve hummed. He pulled his fingers out of Bucky, much to Bucky’s displeasure, and stretched out so his body cover his boyfriend’s. “Does my omega want to be fucked?”

The phrase felt strange on his tongue but the full body shudder accompanied by a soft moan that this pulled out of Bucky was more than worth it. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Steve continued because when Steve Rogers committed, he went all in, dammit. “Your alpha’s gonna take real good care of you.”

Bucky’s answering groan turned to a choked gasp as Steve knocked Bucky’s legs out wide and lined himself up before he sank deep inside the body beneath him. “Steve,” Bucky whined, hands scrabbling at the sheets. “Oh fuck, Steve!”

Steve grinned. Oh yeah, he could get used to that. Bucky writhed underneath him, rolling his hips back in an attempt to get Steve to move faster. 

Now that just wouldn’t do.

“No moving,” Steve said, putting as much authority into the phrase as possible considering his slight breathlessness. He placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and pressed down hard while he gripped Bucky’s hip, pinning it firmly to the mattress. His hips stopped moving, flush against Bucky’s ass, as he leaned forward. “You take what I give you, omega.”

“Oh, shit,” Bucky moaned. He strained against Steve’s hands for a second before going limp. “Please, please alpha. Fuck me, please. I need it. Need it so bad.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Steve soothed. He kissed the side of Bucky’s jaw and started to move again. “I’ll give you what you need.”

After that Steve couldn’t keep up the dirty talk, it was taking all he had to keep up the brutal pace he’d started but, considering how loudly Bucky was moaning with each thrust, he’d be damned if he was going to stop. It was by far the hottest sex they’d ever had and Steve knew for a fact that they sure a hell would be doing this again. H

He was vaguely aware that they were being obscenely loud and that their neighbors had to know what was going on but the funny thing about wild animal level sex was that it completely removed any volume control.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” Bucky chanted, clawing at the sheets but not moving otherwise. Steve’s cock throbbed at the realization that Bucky was actually forcing himself to stay still like he’d been told which shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it was. “S-steve, gonna, I’ve gotta--please, oh please--”

Steve could feel the tension in Bucky’s muscles, knew he was hanging on precariously to that edge and was unable to tip over. He needed a push, something to kick him over, and Steve had just the thing.

“I need you to come for me, Bucky,” Steve panted. He slowed his hips and began thrusting hard and purposefully. Bucky’s moans grew more frantic. “Come for me, omega. Come for me so I can fill you up like you need. I wanna feel you clenching around me as you come. Now do it, come for your alpha. Right now.”

Thankfully Bucky buried his face into the pillow because Steve had a feeling if his shout hadn’t been muffled, the neighbors might have called the cops on them. At least, that’s what he would be thinking once his brain rebooted because as soon as he felt Bucky coming, Steve had to bite down on Bucky’s shoulder to muffle his own cries as his body finally gave in. His hips slammed forward into Bucky’s ass, twitching forcefully as he came so hard and fast he felt a little bit lightheaded. 

Steve attempted to collapse next to Bucky instead of on top of him and he mostly succeeded but not enough to prevent Bucky from grunting in annoyance. “Come on, not on top of me.”

“D’know, seemed like you didn’t mind it a minute ago,” Steve mumbled, wrapping his arms around Bucky to squeeze him. 

Bucky grumbled incoherently into his pillow but didn’t contradict him. Instead he let Steve use him as his own personal life sized teddy bear for a while before demanding that they at least go and grab some wash cloths to clean up if they couldn’t manage to drag their asses into the shower.

“And grab some new sheets,” Bucky ordered as he disappeared into the bathroom. “I’m not sleeping in spunk again.”

“Yes, dear,” Steve replied dutifully though he was smiling like an idiot.

He sat up and stretched. Damn, he was definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow. A quick trip to the hall closet later he returned with the sheets as ordered and quickly switched them out. By the time Bucky wandered back out of the bathroom, Steve was ensconced in bed.

“Why do you have my laptop?” Bucky asked as he crawled into bed.

Steve felt himself blush but he held out the laptop anyway. “Um, well...I was kinda hoping you’d, uh, you’d show me some more of those stories,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, ah, I want to read some more.”

Bucky smirked and raised a brow but instead of teasing Steve, he leaned in gave him a kiss before taking the laptop away. 

“Sure thing,” Bucky said with a grin and a wink, “anything for my ‘alpha’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to actually write an A/B/O fic for this but then I got to thinking about it and thought, why not make it an actual real-ish life kink? Shame on Steve though for teasing Bucky. There's no kink shaming in this house, Steve Rogers! But I think he made up for it ;)


End file.
